


I Love Rock N' Roll

by undeniable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, Homo, M/M, all homo, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniable/pseuds/undeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces Cas to his old rock n' roll tapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Rock N' Roll

They had been driving for a long while and Cas, surprisingly, had fallen asleep. He was stirring in his seat as Dean cut the radio off and sat straight up, stretching. Dean smirked over at him and glanced between Cas and the road.

 

"Finally up there, angel?" he asks and Cas looks over at him.

 

"Yes. I'd prefer the sound of music," he mumbles and Dean chuckles.

 

Dean nods slightly and points to the box underneath Cas' seat. Cas takes it out and Dean glances at it before smirking and grabbing one. Cas furrows his eyebrows and puts the box back. Dean pops the tape in and tankers with the radio for a minute before the sound of CCR filled the car. 

 

The next time Dean looked over at Cas he was nodding his head to the music. Dean smiled and Cas looked over at him. He smiled, too, and looked down at his hands.

 

"Cas, it's okay, you can do that. It's just adorable," Dean says, causing him to blush and chuckle. 

 

Dean was really the only person who had ever been able to get Cas to smile or laugh. He was, after all, his boyfriend. It would be a shame if he couldn't get him to laugh or smile or not be so grumpy in the mornings, cheering him up with a kiss. 

 

Cas reached over and held Dean's hand that was off of the steering wheel. Dean smiled again and bought Cas' hand to his lips, kissing it softly. He lowered their hands to the middle of the two front seats and Cas sighed a sigh of content. 

 

Dean pulled over and smiled at Cas, leaning over to kiss him softly and sweetly. Cas smiled lightly and moved his lip with Dean's. Dean pulled away and slid his seat back slightly. He smirked and patted his lap. Cas blushed and chuckled at him, and climbed over to straddles Dean's lap. They rested their foreheads together and Dean placed light, feathery kisses all over Cas' face. 

 

Yes, the world around them was harsh. Yes, Sam was back at the motel still asleep. But they didn't have a care in the world at the moment.


End file.
